I Know Exactly What I Want You to Do
by Nikikiat
Summary: Riku want to to tell Sora How he feels....Kairi's only making i worse. Who knows wht'll hapen when he does?Oneshot...SoraxRiku...almost lemon. M for bad language and explicit content


Disclaimer: Nooo…I don't own KH….If I did…I think I'd screw it all up by firing the original voice cast if they wouldn't do yaoi-ness in the game for me….

Hi everyone -. This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic…or a yaoi fanfic that starts and ends with the yaoi-ness….- Riku's POV…Lots of bad words…sorry….

I admit it really sucks but, my other SoraxRiku fanfic isn't quite done yet. -

ENJOY!!!

A/N: This really doesn't have much to do with KH…Just the names and the looks…there's so much OOC-ness that you might not even be able to tell who the characters are.

I Know Exactly What I Want You to Do

"Just do it already!!" The red head spit in my face. Why was she so angry? Sora was the one that was clueless. "Tell Sora how you feel about him, Riku. You really need to get all these stupid fucking emotions out of your system." Kairi was pissed for no reason _I _knew of. She knew Sora had no feelings for her, even though she learned _that _the hard way. And of course, she knew how I felt about Sora. For some reason she was irritated that me and Sora weren't a 'couple' yet.

"No Kairi." The levelness of my voice surprised me as much as it did her. I was angry at her, and I'd usually of given into my temper by now. "You know that'd probably scare the shit out of him and he'd run away and never speak to me again." I knew what I'd just said wasn't true. Sora _couldn't_ hate. He was incapable of feeling anger at all. The pout Kairi had on her face made her look like she had downs-syndrome. I hated her whenever she got into these stupid arguments with me. "You now I couldn't handle that kind of emotional pressure anyway..." I lied again. She glared at me…No; she looked like she was trying to murder me with her eyes. That bitch….She was so…Like an older sister…It pissed me off. I returned the glare and offered my middle finger with a smirk.

The anger in the air suddenly evaporated when there was a loud knock at the door. Kairi's glare turned to the door. I sighed and went to answer the knock. The doorknob clicked and the door opened to reveal the boy I loved. Sora's bright and perfect blue eyes made me feel like I was melting in my skin. Kairi shoved me out of the way, and exchanged greetings with the brunette before letting him in. I caught my breath as he started walking straight toward me. His grin seemed to glow. _Oh God…Just the scent of him…_ I wanted...needed him. Kairi was so stupid to have brought up Sora in the earlier conversation at all. My mind was already overwhelmed with thoughts of him…I wanted nothing more than to tell him how I felt. I noticed Kairi was staring at me questioningly. She was glaring those daggers again. I could tell she was expecting me to spill my guts. I didn't think I was capable of disappointing her.

"Hey Riku! What's up?' Sora's voice broke through all the clouds of doubt forming over my mind. "Kairi called earlier, she said you had something to tell me." _That bitch_. I thought to myself. She had staged that fight so I would think about Sora more. Moreover it worked. The red head must have been trying really hard to trick me. The brunette smiled his cute little smile. I wanted…._damn._ I was suddenly aware that I was blushing with great intensity. He was so close…With one small movement I could kiss him. I could touch his soft skin and run my fingers through his hair. _Relax_. A little voice within my mind told me. I guessed it was finally time to make, or possibly break, my relationship with my best friend.

"S-sora…I-I-I-I ….Sora…" Why was I stuttering? I can't be stuttering. It's just three words, eight letters….Damnit. 'I Love You" had eight letters but so did Bullshit. I had to say this with confidence. No, I just needed to fucking say it.

"Ah…fuck, Sora….I…." I pulled the boy into a gentle embrace. "I don't fucking care anymore. Sora, I fucking love you with every ounce of my being. I don't care if you hate me now….just as long as you live knowing how I feel, I'll be happy. I Love You." Sora then did something I least expected. He hugged me back…or maybe he was trying to pull me off….He was so small I couldn't tell. I started to assume the worst. But, to my surprise, he didn't cry out or force me away like I thought he was trying to do. He lifted his hands to my neck, pulling me face down to his lips formed perfectly to mine. My hands moved of their own accord to cup his face. He pulled back, leaving my sanding there with a stupid look on my face.

"I love you, too, Riku." He whispered. He let me go and faced Kairi. "Thanks for setting his up for me Kai. But, would you please, well…leave? I'm requesting you courteously." The red hair looked upset.

"Why?" she asked. I knew she was kind of stupid but not this bad. I decided to humor what she'd just said.

"Yes, why?" I requested with a thick layer of sarcasm in my voice. I was kind of confused at Sora because of this, but I think I understood his intentions.

"I need some…well…'Alone Time' with Riku." He made apostrophes with his fingers to emphasize being alone with me. The younger boy opened the door to the apartment for Kairi.

"Please Kai? You know how long I've waited for his." Sighing, the red head shook her head and glanced at Sora, then me. She waved to us, walking out the door closing it behind her. Immediately after the door clicked Sora practically jumped on me. He kissed me, his tongue tasting everywhere in my mouth. I'd never done anything like this before, so I tried doing the same. I couldn't breathe. It all felt perfect, like everything else Sora was. His long kiss made me feel complete. I felt something large brush my leg. I looked down then back at his face. What was with him? Had he done this before? He had a full blown erection. His kisses ventured further down my body. I was breathing again, but my breaths were hard and unsteady. Wha? What was Sora doing? He was so sure…He seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing…how? I grabbed his head before he could o any further with his kisses.

"S-Sora…Stop!" He looked up at me…The confused look on his face broke my heart but I knew I had to ask. "Wh-where did you learn all of this? I'm so confused…I don' have a clue what I'm doing.."

"E-eh!?" He practically jumped up. "I-I didn't realize…I was just guessing…I mean I had dreams about…was it really that..? If you want me to stop I can.." I cut him off with a kiss.

"We both don't have a fucking clue what we're doing. Let's leave it at that." He kissed me again and I pulled him closer. Without warning he pushed me away. I was lost again. What was I supposed to do?

"Don't you get it Riku?" I had no idea what Sora was talking about. I didn't answer because I was almost positive what he'd asked was a rhetorical question. "I don't wan teasing and kissing. We've known each other since we were born. I don't care how fucking early it is in our relationship. I've read enough yaoi fanfics to know what I want…I want you inside me Riku!" It was all I could do to keep my jaw from dropping.

"Wha…Wha…Ex…What?!" The look in his eyes made me feel uneasy, but I trusted him.

"I want you…I want nothing more than for you to fuck me. I want you to go fast, hard, and deep. And I want you to hurt me…mutilate me. Make it so I can't stand…" I understood what he wanted. I almost laughed. The little boy who couldn't hate was such a masochist it was sad. So I pushed him down on the floor, and tried my hardest to give him exactly what he wanted.

In the morning while Sora and Riku were still asleep, covered with whatever blankets they could find, Kairi let herself into the apartment, not expecting anything stranger than she imagined. She walked past them and stopped in hr tracks. Sora was wrapped around Riku; his eyes were colored as if he hadn't slept in days. There were red and purple marks all down his neck and shoulders. He looked badly hurt, but he had a grin on his face even as he slept. Kairi simply pretended she didn't see anything and left, not wanting to disturb their rest. Maybe what they had done _was_ stranger than her imagination.

Well….I kinda didn't like it but scratches head I guess that's really up to you. Please give you opinion…- I love people's opinions -.


End file.
